


More than Friends

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment in the lives of Rebekah and Marcel before the world, Klaus and life rips them apart again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will give this couple a moment of your time.
> 
> Created for Spanking_World LJ and their Valentine [Challenge](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/tag/%2Avalentine%27s%20week)
> 
> _Don't hesitate to comment ♥_

These illicit meetings had to stop! How many nooks and crannies were left in this town for Marcel to corner Rebekah in? From stolen kisses to full embraces, sweet nothings whispered at the most inopportune moments to the paralyzing memories that left them trembling with desires, ashamed of how they still felt through the dramatic thrills that brought them so much heartaches.

 

They couldn’t go public, they loathed the idea of going steady but neither could resist the pull of the obsession that had shaped their adult lives or bury the fury that had consumed them against the iniquities they managed to inflict upon each others.

 

Marcel had become a power in itself, honing his body and sharpening his mind, practicing old and new skills while grooming himself to be the one and only whose wishes and desires had any bearing on his immortal life.

 

Rebekah had never fully developed her aptitudes, she was proficient but never expert and never had to be, simply because she had grown and lived most of her life in the shadow of her siblings. Mystic Falls had been the downfall of a portion of her family, but also the wake-up call she so desperately needed to grow into her own, and finally go blazing into life, finally fit to ripe everything she wanted, everything her heart so desired.

 

This Valentine’s Day must have been special, all stars aligning perfectly… Elijah had had the talk with Klaus, who was finally lifting his leaden foot from the pedal and letting her live her life without his usual tempered interference.

Marcel, thanks to the battle to save Haley, had made peace with half of the French Quarter and was finally confident that there was room for him and to spread and consolidate the niche he so fervently carved for century.

The fortuity of them being alone in the hotel had to be a sign, she pushed him against the wall devouring his mouth, not bothering with niceties or subtleties. He submitted for all but a minute and then he walked her backwards, until the old forged railings stopped them. He flipped her none too gently, folding her body over it and following her, not leaving her room to change her mind or escape.

 

The position brought a flashback of bodice reaping sex in the olden times but the memory disappeared as fast as it came now that she was framed by the architecture and his unyielding structure. She melted and leaned backed against his strong torso. He lifted one hand from the rail skirting the front of her long skirt, pushing the fluid fabric between her legs, happy to have a barrier, no matter how flimsy that was, to absorb the pleasures of old discoveries. Her lithe body was so powerful and yet following the tiniest of inflections. He just had to flip his wrist, bring pressure with his hand, push an elbow, hunk down and every time, her body followed.

There was such a charm to that dance, he didn’t waste any moment and brought his other hand to her breast, the firm mounds appealing to a primal instinct in him. Molding then became a calling, and a sure way to make her shiver. She added her hand to his, the contrast between the shape and colors of the digits beautiful if they had a mind to look at it. 

It is something else that occupied their feverish minds though; could the sex today be as mind blowing as the memories their affair had left behind? If the straining bulge meeting each and everyone of Rebekah movement was any indication, Marcel was as eager to find out. She slipped her hand in between their bodies, finding a tiny space to grab his cock and lazily pump it.

 

There was a slow burn simmering, giving urgency to their touches. She squeezed the crown of his cock in a painful way that made it all the more pleasurable. He countered with a sharp pull on her covered nipple. She arched against him, feeling him grow even more, and fumbled with the pants, finally freeing his flushed length. He felt so good pulsing and already leaking, Rebekah smiled when she heard the heartfelt hiss he let escape; and she didn’t hide her reaction either when he lifter her skirt and she trembled against his firm caress, her knees unable to keep her up.

Marcel locked his to support both of them. Letting his digits be guided by the wetness trickling down, he played with her overexcited clit, refusing to penetrate her until she begged, and begged she did. It was sweet to know there was nothing to use as leverage just finding their gratification. He took her arms and forced her to hold the railing. “Don’t move!” he whispered. “I wouldn’t dream of…” she had answered. 

 

He brought the hem of her long skirt up, until he could rucked it up at her waist and finally could appreciate the view. He knew Rebekah had nothing under it but seeing her bare to his eyes was still a heady thing. She was beautiful! He knew he was supposed to say so when watching her in the eyes, but, he was only a man… with pent-up libido and years to make up for!

Marcel freed himself and slowly went for gold. It was too sweet for her, and slow, and maybe even emotional so she backed up trying to get things going. So he pulled out. She snarled. He found his way back again and it was blissful. She had decided to milk him going in or out and there was no way to resist this sweet massage. He angled himself better and as he heard her hiss he knew she’d be happy. He stayed put, with a tiny roll on her sweet spot but nothing more, knowing full well she wouldn’t be able to stand it. He won! She let the guardrail go to pull him flush and he retaliated with a bite on her shoulder and a rumbling growl. She stilled caught by surprise that he dared, she obviously had to learn this Marcel was a different lover… Rebekah moved, shoving her behind back and her neck forward, hoping to dislodge him, it only managed to get him to draw blood, and once the appealing smell of blood reached their senses, there was no restrain to be found in any of them. 

Marcel grasped her hands again and covering them with his own palm he anchored them on the rail one more time. His other arm served to embrace her body close and surge powerfully in her welcoming sex. He lapped at the blood flowing along her collarbone, came almost out before powering back in her in sharp snaps of his hips, met by tantalizing undulation from the small movements she could afford in this form of bondage. 

It turned primal very fast and Rebekah couldn’t control the contractions around his thickening erection, he resisted as long as he could before completion, spurts making him weak in the knees, her cries music to his ears. Marcel collapsed backward, pulling his lover on his knees, and resting against the wall. Only then, did they smell what should have been obvious if they weren’t that focused on each other, Elijah was home and had probably been privy than much more than they would have care to inform him…

 

The End.


End file.
